idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Whisper the Wolf
Whisper the Wolf is an enigmatic ally to Sonic the Hedgehog and is known as the "Guardian Angel". History Early History Whisper used to be part of the Diamond Cutters, an elite anti-Eggman mercenary team, working as their scout. During one mission at an Eggman base, Whisper managed to shoot down a Blaster tank that attempted to approach the base and fight the rest of the Diamond Cutters. Later, at the onset of the the war between the Resistance and the Eggman Empire, one of the Diamond Cutters, Mimic, secretly betrayed the group and aligned himself with Dr. Eggman. Prior to the group's final mission, Claire Voyance, who was suspicious of the circumstances, told Whisper to stay back, despite Mimic's insistence that all of them would be needed on the field. (T&W: #3) At the Eggman base that the team decided to take down, Whisper scouted the exterior but found no opposition. She kept tabs on her teammates through the video feed in their masks; however, soon after she saw them being led into a trap and left to die by Mimic. Despite her shock and grief, Whisper hid herself in a tree, remaining silent as Mimic attempted to lure her into the open. When Whisper refused to show herself, Mimic assumed that she had fled. Mimic then instead took her discarded Wispon and presented it to Dr. Eggman alongside his own mask. After the coast was clear, Whisper entered the facility to rescue the rest of the team's Wisps. She then returned to the Diamond Cutters' base and took up Smithy the Lion's prototype Variable Wispon. From this point on, with only the Diamond Cutters' Wisp partners for company, Whisper vowed never to forgive Eggman and Mimic, nor forget her fallen teammates. (StH: #8, T&W: #1, #3) During the War During the war, Whisper aided the Resistance from the shadows, often turning the tides of battle and saving the lives of many Resistance fighters, including Silver the Hedgehog. Despite her efforts to thwart the Eggman Empire and support the Resistance, she never officially joined the Resistance, nor even revealed herself to them. Because of this, she became something of a legend on the battlefield and became known as the "Guardian Angel". (StH: #8) Infiltrating an Eggman Base For unknown reasons, Whisper infiltrated an Eggman base at the same time that Sonic did while he was searching for clues as to Neo Metal Sonic's plans. She secretly assisted him from the shadows, first by jamming a security gate with a spike ball before it closed so that he could pass, then by taking out a giant Spina that Silver had failed to completely incapacitate. She then found the subsequent security gate already sealed and set about breaking through it with her Variable Wispon, using several of its modes to no avail. Sonic and Silver soon arrived and attempted to make contact with her. Initially, she retreated to the rafters due to Silver's overbearing greeting, but she then decided to join them when her Wisps emerged and greeted Sonic, who also used a more tactful approach. After introducing themselves, Silver opened the final security gate revealing E-107 Theta and a number of Spinas, which Whisper engaged in battle along with Sonic and Silver. During the ensuing conflict, Whisper was trapped under a pile of scrap and was helpless against an onslaught of encroaching Spinas. Her Wisps emerged, eager to defend her, but Silver intervened before it was necessary for them to attempt to fight by using his psychokinesis to freeze the badniks and launch them into a wave of missiles launched by Theta. Silver then freed her from the rubble using his psychic abilities and helped her to her feet. As the heroes regrouped, Whisper then spotted a terminal with a prominent Eggman Empire symbol displayed upon it and became enraged, setting off to smash it with her wispon's hammer-like, blue cube mode. When Sonic frantically asked her to wait at least until after they had secured the vital intel from the Eggnet, she took it quite harshly, agreeing to stand down, affixing her mask, and withdrawing into the background as Sonic and Silver came across and warned the Resistance of Neo Metal Sonic's true plans. (StH: #8) The Battle for Angel Island Whisper was soon after brought to Resistance HQ. There, she and the Resistance's other allies were informed that the Resistance needed their help to liberate Angel Island, which had been conquered by Neo Metal Sonic and turned into a flying fortress. Even worse, Neo had also secured the Master Emerald for himself on the island. Eventually, Whisper was assigned to help two of the assembled group's factions with breaking the Egg Fleet's control over Angel Island while Sonic and Knuckles the Echidna confronted Neo. (StH: #9) During the trip to Angel Island, Sonic thanked Whisper for aiding them despite her aversion of crowds and asked her to stay safe during the battle. She affirmed and reciprocated his sentiments before he left to give her space. While tinkering with her Variable Wispon though, Whisper gave Shadow the Hedgehog, who had come along on this mission for his own reasons, an angry glare. Later, when their ship approached Angel Island, the Egg Fleet shot it down. Fortunately, Whisper and her allies got off the ship before it crashed. Landing then on Angel Island, Whisper and Tangle the Lemur were assigned to protect Tails while the fox cub did "something smart". Soon after, Whisper was locked in heavy combat. Eventually, Whisper covered for Tangle when she had to redirect an Egg Fleet vessel's cannon. Using some prisms to redirect her Variable Wispon's laser when some Spinas attacked, Whisper was able to take out all the Spinas. When the Resistance later took out the last wing unit that had been attached to Angel Island's shoreline, Whisper used her Variable Wispon's Hover Mode to regroup with the others on an Egg Fleet battleship that Tails had secured. (StH: #9, #10) In the meantime, Neo Metal Sonic harnessed Sonic and Shadow's bio-data in addition to the power of the Master Emerald to transform into Master Overlord. As he captured Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow and moved closer to the Egg Fleet battleship, Amy Rose ordered Whisper and the team to move in for a full-on assault. When Sonic then distracted Master Overlord by mocking him, Whisper shot Master Overlord in the face with her Variable Wispon. On Master Overlord's body, Whisper worked with Rouge the Bat to damage Master Overlord's wings. Master Overlord soon had enough though, and shook the Resistance members off of him, only for Silver to save everyone with his psychokinesis. Soon after, Knuckles managed to remove the Master Emerald from Master Overlord, and restored the Master Emerald to its rightful place. Silver then brought everyone down on Angel Island. Without the Master Emerald, Metal Sonic was out of commission. On the ground while Whisper played with her Wisps, Silver and Blaze the Cat thanked her for her aid. (StH: #11) As everyone got ready to leave the island, Whisper found friendship with Tangle. When Sonic came by to talk to them, Sonic asked Whisper if she was able to make any friends. Tangle tried to confirm this by urging Whisper to tell the joke about a toaster she told her earlier. Whisper instead shyly put her mask scope back on, leaving Tangle to wonder if this was due to something she said. As Sonic took off, he apologized to Whisper. (StH: #12) Appearance Whisper is an anthropomorphic wolf with biscotti colored fur, a cloudy white "mask", and a brown muzzle. She wears her hair in a pony tail held together by a black hairband with bangs swept across her right eye. Her eyes are cadet blue, although they are often closed to the point of squinting. She has thick black lashes and grey eye shadow. Her fangs protrude from her mouth, which is often in a natural frown. She often wears an ornate mask which she not only uses for targeting purposes, but to hide behind. She has a bushy tail which ends in several tufts of fur sticking out in various directions. She is 100 cm (3'3") tall and wears an outfit geared towards combat utility including: black elbow and knee guards, black steel-toed combat boots, black clawed gloves with grey palms, a beige strapless top, grey pants, and a black cloak. Personality Whisper is a rather mysterious individual who shows a rather shy and timid personality. Very soft-spoken, she speaks in a very low volume and utters no more than a few words at a time. It is heavily implied that she has experienced some past trauma, likely at the hands of Dr. Eggman. When in social situations, Whisper usually exhibits a rather bashful side of herself. While Whisper is extremely fearful and mistrustful of other people, she exhibits a strong bond with her Wisps based on trust and friendship, as illustrated by their reception of Sonic persuading her to trust the hedgehog, and the Wisps willingness to stand up to Badniks in order to defend her. When fighting, Whisper is very focused and determined, preferring to not let her emotions get the better of herself to complete her goals. However, she has shown hints of a greater temperament beneath her calm facade, namely when confronted with something associated with Dr. Eggman. Whisper is very much a lone wolf. Keeping to herself, she prefers to do her own thing and work on her own rather than cooperate directly with others. This is illustrated by the fact that while she assisted the Resistance during the war, she never actually joined or even revealed herself to them. Despite this, it is shown that she can open up to others if they are nice to her and is willing to join group efforts, like when she joined the Resistance on a mission to liberate Angel Island. A particular quirk about Whisper is that her eyes are squinting most of the time. She usually only opens them when she gets very angry. Abilities Whisper is a capable fighter. During the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, her skills on the battlefield were enough to turn the tide of any battle. Whisper is an expert marksman and a master of stealth, able to infiltrate areas undetected and hit distant targets with her Variable Wispon without being detected by friends or foes alike. Her natural aptitudes are further enhanced by her unique equipment. She seems to prefer positioning herself on high perches and sniping enemies from a safe distance, but she is able to hold her own in melee combat as well. Equipment and Weapons Whisper's primary tool of choice is the Variable Wispon, a customized Wispon that can utilize the powers of more than just one Wisp, thus giving her more options during battle. Unlike other Wispons however, which were designed to clear out crowds of robots, the Variable Wispon is designed for precision shooting. Whisper also wears a mask scope that she uses for targeting. It covers her right eye and assists her left eye in aiming. With it, she can make pin-point shots with deadly accuracy. It also serves as a Wisp communication device. Whisper also wears a utility cloak over her shoulders. It stores up to six specialized Wisp canister cartridges within it (three on each side). These canisters hold her Wisp allies. Whenever Whisper needs one of their powers, her Wisps will leave their capsules and enter her Variable Wispon. If one Wisp is already occupying the Variable Wispon, they know to switch places. As support for her Variable Wispon's Laser Mode, Wisper carries around a number of octohedron-shaped prisms. By shooting one of these prisms with her Variable Wispon's laser, she can change her laser's trajectory. She can also throw a bunch of prisms into midair, thereby allowing her lasers to ricochet between each prism and create an offensive laser grid. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur *Wisps *Resistance Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic ****Super Neo Metal Sonic ****Master Overlord **Badniks ***Spina ***Spina (Giant Variant) ***E-107 Theta Background Information *Whisper the Wolf was created by writer Ian Flynn and designed by Evan Stanley. *Whisper is the 4th new character exclusive to IDW Sonic the Hedgehog and the 2nd new heroic character. *Whisper's mask is inspired by Japanese Kabuki masks.https://youtu.be/j5uD0nrU_hU?t=9m25s *Whisper was officially revealed at the Sonic the Hedgehog's Way Past Cool Panel at SDCC 18 on July 19th, 2018. *Whisper's early designs were somewhat different than the final version. **She had blue hair and fur. **She had a more ostentatious costume. **She did not originally have her iconic mask. References Category:Heroes Category:Anthropromorphic Animals Category:Females